2018 FIFA World Cup Group A
Group A of the 2018 FIFA World Cup began on 11 June and ended on 22 June 2018. The group consisted of host nation Leubantia, Mishmosh, Naanbreadland, and Rorbania. None of these teams had met before in a FIFA World Cup group stage, mainly since they were all tournament debudants. The group winners, Leubantia, advanced to face the runners-up from Group B, Germany, while Naanbreadland, as the group runners-up, faced Scotland, who won Group B. Please note that "c" means captain. Leubantia vs. Mishmosh Leubantia vs. Mishmosh was the opening match of the World Cup, held on 8 June 2018. Described as an "exciting" match by the press, the scoring was opened by Leubantia's vice-captain and star player, Kürén Fléstün, in the twelfth minute, when his shot bounced off the post and into the net. Jürg Käzüntä, the Leubantian captain, added on another goal for Leubantia after a corner-kick. Fléstün was named as man of the match. After the match, Leubantia's coach, Xüvîär Müncîpélä, congratuled his team with, "Good show, boys. I hope we can make this World Cup another host win". Meanwhile, Mishmosh's goalie, Danny Kabana, said, "We should have done better". Mishmosh's coach, Qarlf Polfal agreed, and said, "I agree with my goalkeeper. We should have done better, but the hosts this year have never lost their opening match before, and we should keep with the trends." Fléstün | goals2 = | stadium = Frîgäzü Stadium, Trilfuva | attendance = 100, 534 | referee = Adolf Vellormann (Austria) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Rorbania vs. Naanbreadland Rorbania and Naanbreadland faced each other on 8 June 2018 at the Dyluria Stadium. The first goal came from Naanbreadland's captain, Ugo Econogg, who headed home from Ronaldo Rice's corner-kick in the twelfth minute. Rorbania equalized in the eighteenth minute, when a shot from their captain, Rudi Vatta, bounced off the crossbar and into the top of the net. Four minutes later, Vatta scored another goal when he fired home from 25 yards out, and another goal four minutes later to complete his hat-trick, heading home Sincisca Buldova's cross. Klaus Fischer, Rorbania's coach, congratulated his team for winning the game after the match. | goals2 = Econogg | stadium = Dyluria stadium, Îzätfä | attendance = 35, 670 | referee = Adbul Gorenji (Pakistan) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Mishmosh vs. Naanbreadland Mishmosh and Naanbreadland faced each other on 13 June 2018 at Football City in Rädfîrd, the capital of Juniper. Despite 2 players picking up yellow cards, Naanbreadland were able to defeat Mishmosh 3-0. The first goal came from Naanbreadland's captain, Ugo Econogg, who converted a penalty in the 12th minute. The penalty was awarded when Mishmosh's goalkeeper, Danny Kabana, collided with Econogg and was sent off. Econogg scored another goal 3 minutes later after he scored off a pass through Mishmosh's defence from Nick Naanbread. 3 minutes later, Econogg completed his hat-trick following a corner-kick. Mishmosh were thus out of the tournament after losing 2 games. Following the match, Mishmosh's coach, Qarlf Polfal, criticized his team for their poor performance. | stadium = Football City, Rädfîrd | attendance = 63, 457 | referee = Bill Braisley (USA) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Leubantia vs. Rorbania Although Rorbania had surperior ball possession in the first 10 minutes, it was the hosts that would control most of the game. The first goal to be scored in the match was by Leubantian vice-captain and star player, Kürén Fléstün, in the twelfth minute, following a corner-kick. Fléstün added on another goal 3 minutes later when his shot bounced off the crossbar and into the net, and another goal 3 minutes later to complete his hat-trick, scoring a 25-yard free-kick. The Leubantian coach, Xüvîär Müncîpélä, congratulated his team on winnining the match and thus advancing through to the second round regardless of their result against Naanbreadland, while the Rorbanian coach, Klaus Fischer, lamented over his team's loss. | goals2 = | stadium = Wrîntün Stadium, Älpîpä | attendance = 81, 534 | referee = Andrés Galonio (Spain) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Mishmosh vs. Rorbania Mishmosh opened the scoring with a header from their captain, Sam Lawson, following a corner-kick in the twelfth minute. The next goal was also from Lawson three minutes later, who scored from a long-shot that was failed to be dealt by Ulgo Maricek, Rorbania's goalkeeper. Three minutes later, Lawson scored another goal from a direct free kick. Qarlf Polfal, Mishmosh's coach, congratulated his team on winning the match, while Rorbania's coach, Klaus Fischer, said, "We should have done better." Macedonian fans chanted "Lawson! Lawson! Lawson!" and waved Mishmosh flags during the match. This was due to Rorbanian captain Rudi Vatta handling the ball (without the referee seeing it) during the play-off match between Rorbania and Macedonia during qualification. | goals2 = | stadium = Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd | attendance = 93, 680 | referee = Jakob Daniel Neilsen (Denmark) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Leubantia vs. Naanbreadland Leubantia and Naanbreadland played against each other on 19 June 2018 at the Polar Bear Stadium in Slübînzä. The first goal came from Kürén Fléstün in the 12th minute, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick. The following goal came in the 82nd minute, when Naanbreadland's goalie, Sev Naik, failed to deal with a long-shot from Fléstün. Leubantia's coach, Xüvîär Müncîpélä, congratulated his team on winning all their group matches, while Naanbreadland's coach, Marcus Mango, said "It's good to advance through to the second round", as Naanbreadland finished second in Group A on goal difference, thus advancing through to the knockout stages of the World Cup. | goals2 = | stadium = Polar Bear Stadium, Slübînzä | attendance = 45, 367 | referee = Benjamin Dayley (Saint Lucia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Category:Leubantia